<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天雷滚滚 by Luositarabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786483">天雷滚滚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit'>Luositarabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, You/Gareth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不成熟，非常烂，并且很垃圾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gareth Bale/Original Male Character(s), Gareth Bale/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Reguilón/Gareth Bale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2019.7.24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存个档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你亲吻着男孩，紧紧抱着他，在他白皙的皮肤上留下印记，而男孩被你用手指折磨的颤栗，眼角泛红，泪水在眼眶里打转。</p><p>“Gareth，不许哭。”</p><p>怀里的人因为粗暴的性爱不停的流泪，你不喜欢爱哭闹的伴侣，身边也从来不缺听话又美丽的omega，但这个拥有漂亮眼睛并且几乎算是水做的男孩，莫名其妙的吸引了你。</p><p>你第一次带着蓝眼睛男孩去朋友的聚会时，他害羞极了，一整晚都缩在你身边，乖巧的咽下你给的所有东西，直到，你与姗姗来迟性感模特朋友交换了一个吻后，Gareth的第一次离开了坐位。</p><p>你没有理他，好吧，你承认当时已经知道你的小情人生气了，但毕竟是你花钱供他踢球，谁都有点脾气不是吗？</p><p>你的狐朋狗友们在吧台逮到了他，几个人轮番逗弄羞涩的男孩，你知道他们对腼腆害羞的omega不感兴趣，顶多就是好奇罢了，也就没有制止，派对结束后，朋友们把嘴唇被亲得通红，脖颈又青又紫的Gareth扔到你车上，男孩窝在后座，用红肿的眼睛瞪了你一路。</p><p>你舔掉了他的眼泪，将阴茎退出来又狠狠地插进去，没有平时半分温柔的样子。</p><p>“唔...痛！”Gareth皱着眉。</p><p>“抬起头，看看你自己。”</p><p>你逼迫他抬头，镜子里映出你们的样子，Gareth可以清楚的看见自己如何被侵犯，omega浑身泛着情欲的红，“不要......”男孩把头歪向一边，不断挣扎着。</p><p>“Gaz...”你在他耳边吹气，一遍遍唤他的名字。</p><p>“你是怎么和你的队友搞好关系的，用屁股吗？像现在一样。”</p><p>“我...呃...才没有。”</p><p>你这么生气完全是因为Gareth，不听话的小男孩，在训练时和队友黏黏糊糊的，那个金发小个子紧贴着Gareth的脖子，他都快舔到男孩的腺体了，而Gareth并没有推开他，还整天和他腻在一起。你要气炸了，但你知道这是Gareth的报复行为，这很管用，他确实让你吃醋了，但Gareth会为他调皮的行为付出代价。</p><p>想到这你更加生气，你握住了Gareth精致可爱的阴茎，坏心的撸动，又死死的堵住了前端。</p><p>“放开...”男孩哀求道。</p><p>你抬眼看着镜子里的人，平时在球场上无比坚强的男孩哭得一塌糊涂，仿佛下一秒就要化成水一样。</p><p>“等我一起。”你加快的顶弄的速度。</p><p>Gareth的下体已经麻木，快感从四面八方袭来，但又被堵了回去。就在你射进生殖腔时，一齐把手松开了，双重快感逼得Gareth尖叫，眼角更红了。</p><p>你拔出半软的阴茎，安静地欣赏因为快感崩溃的人和他黏腻的腿根，天哪，他可真是水做的，你擦了擦omega湿漉漉的脸，心想。</p><p>等男孩眼神恢复明亮时，他才发现你并没有做保护措施。</p><p>“你为什么......”</p><p>“戴套不舒服，我不想戴。”你趴在男孩身上，手指流连在omega的腰窝。</p><p>Gareth已经习惯了你无赖的行为，腾出手胡乱撸了一把你的卷发。</p><p>“......要是怀孕了怎么办？”</p><p>操，你又硬了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2019.10.04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reguilón/Gareth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>长发男人陷进冷水里，只漏出一颗脑袋，他需要冷静冷静，他们都需要一个过程。</p><p>Gareth太想要孩子了，可是年轻人每次都拒绝他。</p><p>男人越想越难受，迷迷糊糊地缩在浴缸里睡着了，梦里他又看见了当初的小男孩，像个小太阳的男孩一样扑向他。要是他能再抱抱自己该多好，他太想念西班牙人温暖的怀抱了。</p><p>Reguilón进门时，屋子里黑漆漆的，他以为Gareth没在家，可是已经凌晨了，一向按时睡觉的男友不太可能这个点出门，他在屋里转了转，最后在浴室找到了睡着的Gareth，他浑身烫的要命，脸上带着病态的红，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，Reguilón赶紧把人从浴缸里捞出来，又急急忙忙的去找药箱和水杯。</p><p>“Gareth，醒醒，起来吃药了。”</p><p>“唔...”Gareth挣扎着，想要看清眼前人的脸。</p><p>“快点把药吃了，好好睡一觉。”Reguilón吻了吻omega的嘴角，悄悄散发出安抚性地信息素，帮助Gareth冷静下来。</p><p>Gareth听话极了，任由年轻人摆弄自己，做完一切后，小男孩替年长者掖好被子，准备离开卧室。</p><p>“不要走......”Gareth拽住Reguilón的衣袖，空气中飘出一股甜腻的味道。</p><p>Gareth发情了。</p><p>要知道，一个年轻的alpha和一个发情的omega共处一室不发生点什么才叫奇怪，由于Reguilón已经标记了Gareth，alpha的身体当场就做出反应，一瞬间，他们的卧室变成了散发着奶香味的面包房。</p><p>被发情热和感冒弄得晕乎的Gareth乖乖的被alpha扒下了浴袍，他搂住小孩的脖子，任由Reguilón在他身上胡作非为，男人想念被alpha亲吻的感觉，即使第二天会因为身上遮不住的印子，埋怨年轻人不知轻重。</p><p>Reguilón一只手蹂躏着Gareth的乳头，另一只手慢慢划过男人后背的曲线，探进omega已经湿哒哒的后穴，“Gareth...”男孩在omega耳边呢喃，“你湿透了...”沙哑的声音钻进omega的耳朵。</p><p>Gareth的脸更红了。太近了，Reguilón身上的味道全数钻进威尔士人的鼻子。他亲吻男孩的唇，试图让他闭嘴，显然非常有用，就在年长者唇要离开Reguilón时，小男孩按着Gareth的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。</p><p>为了不让Gareth受伤，Reguilón细心的为omega扩张，男孩的手指轻易地插入高热的后穴，由于发烧的缘故，omega的里面比平时更温暖，Gareth靠在Reguilón身上小声喘息，一点一点积累的快感让他说不出完整的话，但对于处在发情期的omega来说，这远远不够，Gareth觉得空虚极了，他需要什么东西插进来。</p><p>“...进来...”Gareth被男孩用手指欺负的浑身发抖，他忍不住开口，“求你了...唔...”</p><p>“再等等，我不想你受伤。”Reguilón舔了舔Gareth的嘴唇，他很想念威尔士人的身体，他想留下来陪他，但没办法，他们得分开一段时间。alpha的阴茎面对熟悉的身体硬的发疼，男孩摸了摸埋在自己颈窝里哭泣的omega，缓慢地进入前锋温暖的后穴。</p><p>还没等omega反应过来，alpha就开始抽插，Reguilón对前锋的身体很熟悉，每次都深入到生殖腔，爽得Gareth窝在男孩怀里哼哼。</p><p>“慢一点......”</p><p>“你不喜欢吗？”Reguilón轻轻握住Gareth的阴茎，坏心，富有技巧地揉搓。</p><p>“别......”</p><p>就在Gareth快要高潮时，alpha解下omega的发绳，在Gareth翘起的前端绑了一个幼稚的蝴蝶结，Reguilón用撒娇的语气说：“不可以射太多。”这成功的让Gareth的耳朵染上红色。“放...开...”威尔士人揪住床单，泪水源源不断地从泛红的眼睛滑落。</p><p>男孩学坏了。Gareth手忙脚乱地应付着狼崽子的啃咬和前后不断积累的快感，迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p>“解开它...求你了...”Gareth恳求alpha可以解放自己的前端，“No.”Reguilón眨眨眼，温柔地拒绝了男人。</p><p>就在alpha把一股温热的精液射进omega的体内，同时解下了发绳，双重快感逼得omega尖叫，Gareth崩溃地搂住男孩的脖子，把脸埋在男孩的颈窝里，在他耳边呢喃：“给我一个孩子吧......”</p><p>男孩这次没有拒绝，大量精液射进omega的子宫里，alpha的结卡在腔口，源源不断的射精让Gareth的腹部微微隆起。</p><p>“我爱你。”两人享受高潮带来的余韵时，男孩小声地说。</p><p>Gareth太累了，他几乎要昏过去，男人牵住小孩的手指，迷迷糊糊地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“当初为什么拒绝我，你不喜欢小孩子吗？”Gareth抱着儿子，他轻轻引导着婴儿含住自己的乳头。</p><p>“......我不想你受伤，那听起来太危险了。”Reguilón委屈地瞅着霸占男友胸口的儿子，默默回答道。</p><p>Gareth把小崽子哄睡着后，走向浴室，他扭头对还在委屈的男孩说：“过来帮我？”omega指了指因为涨奶而膨胀如少女的胸部。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2019.7.25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sergio/Gareth<br/>生子哺乳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gareth把孩子哄睡后，陷在被窝里，他拿纸巾轻轻拭去胸口的奶渍，清理过程中不小心碰到了红肿的乳头，疼得男人差点叫出声，哭了一天的人眼眶里又蓄满了泪，从泛红的脸颊滑落。</p><p>自从儿子出生后，omega的天性使威尔士人开始涨奶，运动员优秀的体质让他的奶水多的不行，即使喂饱小崽子后还是涨的一塌糊涂。</p><p>“亲爱的，我回来了。”Sergio把外套挂起来，他先去<br/>看了看婴儿房里的小男孩，然后走进卧室，Gareth没开灯，隐约中，Sergio看到他一个人坐在床上小声抽噎，西班牙人打开灯，满脸泪痕，鼻尖泛红的Gareth窝在一堆衣服里，身上穿着alpha的球衣，而胸前的布料被奶水打湿，留下一片色情的印记。</p><p>“Gareth你...？！”</p><p>“...痛。”Gareth指了指胸口，迷茫地望着Sergio，而此时，婴儿房里传出儿子的哭声。</p><p>“你儿子哭了...Sergio...快去把他抱过来！”加雷斯一听到儿子的声音，立马回过神。</p><p>小崽子的声音越来越大，可是Sergio还是呆呆盯着Gareth，直到被他不耐烦的声音打断。</p><p>威尔士人专注地给孩子喂奶，Gareth微微挺胸，好让儿子嘬到他红肿的乳头，小孩子不知轻重，咬得Gareth直抽气。而不怀好意的西班牙人开始摆弄他的头发，在裸露的颈部留下吻痕，他喜欢看Gareth喂奶的样子，饥饿的崽子使威尔士人泛着母性的光辉。</p><p>如果趴在前锋胸口吸吮的人换成自己就更好了，后卫心想。</p><p>“还是很涨吗？”Sergio见Gareth喂完奶之后还是鼓鼓的胸部，小声的问。</p><p>“我要去洗个澡。”Gareth有意回避这个问题，他径直走向浴室。</p><p>“我陪你一起。”Sergio跟上去，挡住快要关上的门，想要挤进浴室。</p><p>Gareth不忍心夹到Sergio的手指，无奈放人进来，他自顾自地褪去衣物，尽量忽略背后炽热的目光。</p><p>“你帮我放热水。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>一切正常，就像Gareth希望的那样，但他忘了Sergio是个小恶魔。西班牙人凑过来，咬住威尔士人的嘴唇，无处可逃的Gareth后背紧贴着墙壁，Sergio轻轻捏了捏男人的乳房，敏感的前锋挣扎着想要逃出后卫的怀抱，突然，西班牙人好奇宝宝似的，舔了舔Gareth乳头上的小孔，Gareth尖叫着，瞬间软了身子。</p><p>白色的液体不断流出，Gareth也忍不住开始掉眼泪，漂亮的眼睛又红又肿，像两颗桃子一样。</p><p>“别哭了，亲爱的。”Sergio温柔地帮Gareth擦掉眼泪。</p><p>但回应他的只有哭声。</p><p>看起来坚强的男人就像块冰，生完孩子后，冰美人逐渐化成水，Sergio觉得Gareth下一秒就要随着下水道流走了。</p><p>Sergio把Gareth抱起来，放在料理台上，他把Gareth遮住双眼的手拿下来，并在手腕处留下一个充满暗示的吻，西班牙人微微仰着头，他用焦糖色的，饱含爱意和情欲的眼睛乞求Gareth的同意。</p><p>哦，老天，谁能拒绝他呢？</p><p>Gareth搂住Sergio的脖子，唇碰唇，与平日不同，不服输的前锋已经没力气在和后卫“撕咬”了，他只想好好享受一下，其余的交给alpha就好了。</p><p>“那你轻一点。”抬起带着一层水雾的蓝眼睛，Gareth认真的看着Sergio。</p><p>这算是同意了？</p><p>“唔...”Gareth揪住Sergio的头发，他们什么时候搞到客厅的来着？</p><p>Sergio察觉到身下的人走神了。</p><p>“你在想什么？”</p><p>还没等Gareth开口，Sergio悄悄地抚上他的胸口，捏了捏两坨软乎乎的肉，满意的看着Gareth锁紧眉头，但威尔士前锋什么也没说，狡猾的西班牙人又咬住面前红肿的乳头，吮吸着omega多余的奶水。</p><p>“停下...该死的...”Gareth想要逃出Sergio的怀抱。</p><p>各种体液混合在一起，把Gareth全身弄得湿漉漉的，Sergio压在前锋身上，一心一意地对付前锋的乳头，被快感淹没的Gareth一点反抗的力气都没有。</p><p>“不要再弄了...放开我...”Gareth试图推开Sergio，但没什么用。</p><p>后面威尔士人已经射不出什么东西了，可身上的人还在卖力“干活”，随着斗牛士的最后一个冲刺（或许并不是）alpha的精液全都留在了omega温暖柔软的生殖腔内，把Gareth的肚子撑得鼓鼓的。</p><p> </p><p>“再要个女儿吧？”</p><p>“该死的，你想都不要想！”Gareth受够了涨奶的苦，<br/>他腾出手狠狠地掐了一把Sergio的腰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>